Son of the Ice Queen
by changeofheart505
Summary: Written for HiJack week. Role reversal. Elsa is proud to give birth to a boy who has the same powers as she does. Instead of following her parents "conceal, don't feel" mantra, she decides to do everything she can to help him. But what happens when old enemies return? How can people she hardly knew help her save her son when he's taken? HiJack. (Jack is Elsa's son)
1. Prologue

Elsa smiled as she looked at her sister. Anna held her hand tightly.

"Just one more push Elsa."

A few years ago, Anna and Kristoff had gotten married.

And a few months after their wedding, Elsa found love with a man named Austin. King Austin of Solaris.*

And just last year, they got married.

And now, now Elsa was about to give birth to her first child.

"It's almost over..." Anna said softly.

Elsa did as Anna told her. She pushed and breathed.

It was a circle.

Push.

Breath.

Push.

Breath.

Push.

Breath.

And so forth.

Eventually, after hours of being in labor, the woman helping her give birth, smiles and hands her a baby blue bundle.

"Congratulations my Queen, it's a boy."

Elsa removed the blanket covering his face and gasped.

He had pale blue eyes.

White hair.

And blue tinted skin.

He smiled and waved a hand.

When he did, a flurry of snow appeared.

'He's like me...he's like ME...' Elsa realized. She held her son close.

"I won't do to you what my parents did to me...I promise...Jack Frost of Solaris."

Austin smiled as he walked in, "Where is he?"

"Austin..." Elsa hesitated for a moment, "He's like me..."

"Like you..." Austin looked at the infant. He looked a lot like his mother.

"He has my powers. I don't want to go through what I did..."

Austin smiled. He knew what had happened. He was there for part of it.

"It won't." He smiled more, "I promise, it won't be like that for..."

"Jack Frost of Solaris."

The young parents smiled as their newly born son gave a laugh, a light snow fall just outside their window.

**Kura: So, yeah. I was kinda, no offence, getting tired of seeing a lot of stories with Jack being Elsa's dad. Punzie being her mom. I just, never seen anyone take this approach.**

**Sakura: And that would be.**

**Kura: Role reversal. Meaning, Elsa is Jack's mother. So far, she's been his sister, daughter and cousin. Oh! And girlfriend. I haven't seen aunt or mother, so, badabing badadum, I came up with this. Pairings include EugenexRapunzel, HiJack, Merstrid, AustinxElsa, and Kristanna. **

**Austin of Solaris-**

**Age as of right now, 28. Two years older than Elsa (making her 26). **

**He has black hair and emerald colored eyes. His skin is tanned. He knows of Elsa's powers, but isn't afraid of them. He actually goes as far as telling her that when she needs to, he will take her to the mountains so she can let it go. They meet years after her coronation, and a few months after Anna qnd Kristoff get married. **

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 1

Stoick smiled as he and his wife, Valka, along with their three year old son, Hiccup, journeyed to the kingdom of Solaris.

"Why do I have to go see some stupid prince?" Hiccup whined as he started to pet Toothless, his Night Fury.

Valka chuckled, "I wouldn't call him stupid. He is only a babe."

Hiccup huffed but made no further complaints.

* * *

Merida was running around her parents ship, her mother running after the laughing girl.

Elinor sighed but smiled as Merida hid behind her father.

Fergus laughed as he spun around, only to have Merida spin with him, staying behind him in a odd, one-person game of ring-a-round-the-rosie.

Elinor laughed as she watched them, "Oich, that's enough, we are almost in Solaris!"

Merida huffed, "Why are we going again?"

"Queen Elsa and King Austin have a newborn son!"

Merida sighed, she better not get bored.

* * *

Rapunzel squealed as she hoped off her parents ship. She may only be one, but she was a fast learner. That included being able to walk. Though, she did crawl a lot, she could only stay up for so long.

"Now,"Queen Primrose smiled, "Let's head to the palace."

King Julian smiled and nodded. He took his daughter from his wife, and the three walked off to the castle.

* * *

"A-goo-goo-goo-goo!" Anna cooed as she tickled Jack's stomach.

Elsa laughed, "What was that?"

Anna shrugged.

Kristoff and Austin smiled as they sat by their respective wives.

Elsa took Jack from Anna. She smiled as she rocked him. His blue eyes wide open.

"He really has your powers Els?"

Elsa nodded at her sister's question, "He does, and we're going to help him. Now, go get ready, in a few hours, the first of our guests will arrive. In a few days, the ball will be held to celebrate Jack's birth. Until then, promise me you will not say a word about this."

Anna nodded, "You have my word."

**Kura: Review!**

**Sakura:And now for review responces.**

**Overland Haddock- Thanks, glad it's interesting. **

**Paoshirou Hozomo- Yeah, he's our newest OC.**

**Snowflake- I uupdated! **

**Rychan6- Glad you think it's cute. **

**rjalfredo- Here's more!**

**The Egoist's Girlfriend- Glad you love the idea. **

**Ace Spiritwell- Thanks, and no. I prefer to make Jack the girl, I rarely make Hiccup female, but I do on occasion. So, he's a guy, and older. Read Let's Watch the Movies! if you wanna know what I mean. Still, thanks, and I'm glad you love it. **

**cassy1994- Glad you found interesting. **


	3. Chapter 2

Anna smiled as she saw people arrive. It had been a week since she had arrived with Kristoff.

She did everything she could to make sure no one got a peak at Jack.

She felt lucky she could see him, well she was family, so it made sense that she got first dibs...

"Anna!"

Anna smiled as she picked up her cousin, Rapunzel.

Primrose and Julian laughed as they took her,"Where do we go?"

"Just follow everyone heading to the ballroom."

Rapunzel giggled as she escaped from her parents and ran over to a girl with wild, red, hair. The two girls then ran off, eventually dragging a boy and a dragon with them.

"MERIDA!"

"HICCUP!"

The Haddocks and DunBrochs sighed. The Coronas laughed and joined them in search of their children.

* * *

"I wanna find the baby!" Rapunzel mumbled as she and her new friends, Merida and Hiccup, snuck around.

But their adventure didn't last long.

They ran into the people going to the ballroom, and low and behold, their parents were among them!

"Merida, I told ye not to run off!"

"Hiccup, we told you not to leave. We can explore later."

"Rapunzel, don't you want to see your second-cousin?"*

The three children nodded, one eagerly, one not so eagerly, and one with any eagerness.

* * *

Austin smiled as he took Jack from Elsa. The infant was dressed in blue.

"Ready?"

Elsa smiled and nodded. They made their way to the ballroom.

* * *

"Their royal majesties, King Austin of Solaris, Queen Elsa of Solaris, and I give to you, Jack Frost of Solaris!"

Elsa and Austin smiled widely as the crowd cheered. They walked around, greeting everyone, and introducing them to Jack.

"Elsa!"

Elsa beamed as her aunt walked over, "Aunt Primrose!"

The two embraced quickly, "Elsa, I'd like you to meet the DunBrochs and their daughter, and the Haddocks and their son."

Elsa smiled and greeted them.

They smiled and a maid walked over, pointing to the thrones and a crib.

"Follow us," Austin said. They followed him and Elsa.

Once they got to the thrones, Elsa set Jack in the crib.

Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup all gathered around and stood on a stand that was brought over.

Jack, who had been sleeping, woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the blue shoes on his feet.

Then, raising one to his mouth, he bit into it, and using his fingers, he pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

Elsa gasped and let out a laugh as he repeated the process with the other foot.

"He's never going to break that habit." Austin chuckled.

Rapunzel smiled, "Hi, I'm Rapunzel! We're cousins!"

"Merida." Merida leaned in and whispered, "I'll teach ye to shoot a bow and arrow."

Hiccup, however, just stared at the baby, who stared back at him. Jack smiled and let out a laugh, as he did, a flurry of snow appeared. Everyone gasped.

"He's like you..." Primrose turrned to Elsa.

She nodded, "But it won't be the same, I promise. Now, let us all head to the dining hall to feast!"

Everyone moved.

Elsa picked up Jack, but she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her and her son.

**Review! **

**Review responces-**

**Ace Spiritwell- I love having some cuteness in the majority of my stories, enjoy it while it lasts!**

**rjalfredo- Yep, boredom, the number one enemy of children next to school. They'll have their fun, Jack soon joining in.**

**Taranodongirl1- There will be a few more, but then I'm going to make him older bit by bit.**

**Overland Haddock- It is, trust me it is.**

**Raffs-Thanks!**

**cassy1994- It is.**


	4. Chapter 3

*I didn't explain this last chapter, I'm pretty much screwing with what happened in Frozen. Rapunzel and Eugene were there as adults, here, we don't know if Eugene made an appearance, but Punzie was a toddler, almost a baby if you prefer. So, yeah, lots of twists, like their parents. And because Elsa and Anna are Rapunzel's cousins, Jack would be Rapunzel's cousin as well. Back to their parents, I changed when they "died." You'll learn in this chapter. Enjoy.- K.

* * *

After everyone else left, Elsa motioned for the three families staying to follow her.

She led them a large sitting room.

"Elsa," Anna appeared, "what's wrong? You've been quiet since dinner..."

She shifted Jack and laid him in a crib. Rapunzel and Merida ran over and smiled as the baby yawned, and tried to eat his foot...again.

Elsa chuckled as she gently tugged it away from her son's mouth, "I...before Jack and I joined you, I felt as if...we were bebeing watched."

Austin frowned.

He didn't like the idea of someone looking at his wife and son.

Elsa nodded, "I'm just worried."

She looked at Jack, who reached out and started to play with Merida's hair.

Rapunzel giggled as Merida tried to pull her hair away with no success.

"Yer lucky yer a baby." She muttered giving up.

Hiccup sighed as he pet Toothless, 'He's just a baby, gods...'

"GORILLA!" A maid shrieked as she ran past, "GORILLA!"

Austin and Elsa shared a look.

"Gorilla?" Primrose smiled, "Did you open up a zoo?"

They shook their heads, and to their shock, two gorillas walked into the room.*

"TERK!" A female yelled.

"KALA!"

A pretty brunette woman stormed in with man and an elderly man.

She sighed and gasped.

She hadn't noticed the others in the room.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, uhm...I'm Jane. This is my father, and he is-"

"Your brother." Anna gasped. She knew that voice all too well.

As did Elsa, but she couldn't believe it.

They died.

Right?

RIGHT?!

A man and woman entered.

Whilew two of the families were confused, two of them were in shock.

"Anna, Elsa," the woman smiled, she had long brown hair and kind eyes..

"Wait, Elsa," the man stepped forwards, "I thought we closed the gates. Why are you here? Where are your gloves. I thought-"

"You missed a lot daddy." Elsa smiled, " You and mom have a grandson."

King Frederick and Queen Elizabeth gasped.

Austin smiled, "I am King Austin of Solaris, and your lovely daughter's husband."

Frederick and Elizabeth sat down.

They had missed so much.

"So,"Anna coughed, looking towards the unnamed man, "you are..."

"Tarzan." He smiled, "Amd they are Kala and Terk."

He gestured to the gorillas.

Anna shot her parents a look.

That was all they needed to tell their story. From escaping their boat with a baby Tarzan, who was still unnamed at the time, to being attacked by a wildcat, to being saved by another ship.

Tarzantold them of being raised in the wild, how Kala became his mother, Terk one of his friends. When he first met Jane, her father, and...

Clayton.

He told them how Kerchak died.

How he and Jane had gotten together.

And then, Elsa and Anna told their tale..

From their time alone in the castle, as only two little girls.

To Elsa's coronation.

Anna was embarrassed when hers and Hans' "marriage." came up.

They revealed that it was because of Anna that Elsa revealed her powers.

Elsa told them how she had ran off to the mountains, and of her ice castle.

Anna told them about Kristoff, her husband, and how he helped her much more than she could have asked for.

Elsa told them how Hans told her she killed Anna, and how Anna had saved her life.

Anna told them how she punched Hans, and found joy in doing so.

Elsa told them how they no longer were in trade with Weaseltown.

Anna told them how she ended up marrying Kristoff.

Elsa told them how she and Austin met and got married.

"And now," Elsa walked over to the crib, "this."

She held Jack up.

Elizabeth smiled and reached out, "May I?"

Elsa nodded, and handed Jack over, "This is your grandma Jack."

"Jack?" Frederick smiled.

"Jack Frost of Solaris. Mom, dad, he's like me," Elsa smiled with pride.

The two were shocked. But...if Elsa learned to embrace and control it, then she should have no trouble with her son.

Elizabeth sighed, "We missed so much...I can't believe it's been over two decades."*

Anna nodded, "We missed you. You aren't leaving again, right? "

"No." Frederick smiled, "Not for a long time."

Anna laughed and pulled her parents, Elsa and Jack in for a hug.

Elsa laughed and took Jack from her mother as Anna introduced the others to her parents and long-lost brother.

**Kura: Review! **

***C'mon, I said I was screwing with the events of Frozen, and I love that Tarzan is their long-lost brother, so...Tarzan, Jane, Jane's ffather(the Professor) Kala and Terk are in this as well. Tarzan is 18, Anna is 23 and Elsa (I mentioned this in the 1st chapter) is 26. I made it so their parents "died" when they were kids.**

***As said previously, I changed when they "died." Elsa was 8 at the time and Anna was 5.**

**Review responses!**

**Overland Haddock- Weird, but awesome! **

**Rychan6- Maybe it's both...ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh! **

**Taranodongirl1- Thanks!**

**Snowflake- YAY FOR THE KAWAIINESS OF IT ALL! :D**

**Ace Spiritwell- Good to know, and well, I covered it in the first chapter, I don't see much of these. And to be honest, I like this more than any other thing. I've only recently seen Frozen, and well, it did wonders, it's good, but...yeah. Jelsa is now one of my rareships. And I can see that I will make Jack Elsa's son/brother because I prefer it. P, us, I like being unique, so, yeah, part was boredom, the other was tiredness from the Jelsa and Jack being Elsa's dad. *shrugs* why?**

**Demonicsis- You can never go wrong with cute scenes.**

**sierra. steinbrecher- **

**Thanks, I love adding twists. So, expect more to come. I honestly can't wait for Jack to walk and talk, but I wanna keep him as a baby for a bit longer.**

**cassy1994- I know, it's killer. What's gonna happen? Ahh! It's so exciting! **

**Peaceful Dragon Rose - Thanks. **

**Paoshirou Hozomi- It'll be a while for the HiJack, but there will be moments. And really? I never thought of it like that. Hmmm, Jack as Aurora and Hiccup as Phillip. And it was the first of many HiJack moments that are super small, but easy to catch if you pay close attention. **


	5. Chapter 4

Elizabeth laughed as Jack threw his shoe at Frederick.

The man gaped at the baby, who in turn, giggled.

"Something tells me footwear will be a problem..." he muttered.

Elsa smiled, "He threw his shoes off during the ball we had yesterday before you arrived."

Austin smiled as he took Jack into his arms. He felt a tug on his pants, and saw Rapunzel.

He smiled more and sat down. Keeping his eyes on the children, he let the girls play with Jack.

But Jack had his eyes on Hiccup.

"Tarzan," Anna said, "besides the two gorillas, what else did you bring?"

"An elephant," he said as if it were the most common thing in the world.

Which, to him, it was.

Jack reached out and grabbed Hiccup's hair and gave it a tug.

Hiccup yelped and glared at the smiling baby. He muttered under his breath as he moved away.

Jack cried a bit before calming down.

Elsa smiled and took him into her arms. She turned to her parents, "II'm happy you're here. I can use all the help."

Elizabeth nodded stood up, "Then how about the two of us catch up. Anna, do you wish to join us?"

Anna nodded and stood up. They walked outside, headed to the gate, and smiled as they saw an elephant walk by.

So Tarzan was telling the truth.

"Okay," Elizabeth smiled, "I believe that we should walk around the garden."

Elsa nodded and shifted Jack in her arms. The infant got fussy and let out a cry.

Elsa rocked her arms gently. "Shh...it's okay, it's okay."

Jack stopped but he was still fussy.

Anna held her arms out and Elsa placed him in her arms, "Hey Jack," the baby looked up at her.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, and chase those tears away! You really need to smile some more."_

Jack stopped fussing and let out a giggle, smile on his face.

_"Ah-ha, see there's that smile we adore! Don't let it fade away! We love you, more than you can see, and someday you'll learn why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" _

Elizabeth laughed. Elsa smiled at the familiar song.

Anna let out a smile as well and continued the song:

_"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or maybe have with some fun right outdoors? I think this company is overdue, oh!" _

She leans in and whispers into his ears:

_"Let's paint some pictures on the walls!" _

"I heard that!" Elsa snappped. Anna and Jack giggled.

_"Things will never go dull, no matter how fast time flies! Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock!" _

By now, they had entered the garden. Anna smiled as her mother and sister sat down. She slowly sat down as well. Looking down at Jack, she smiles as she sees he's fallen asleep, "Jack?"

The infant stirs but doesn't wake.

_"Please, jusr know we're right here. Things are going to be better now that we start again. People need to have courage, and it's hard to do, remember to let us in, we'll always have each other, you won't be alone, and this love will stay true...Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

Anna sighed as she handed Jack back to Elsa.

Elizabeth looked at her two daugnters.

She could hardly believe she missed both their weddings, all those birthdays, and just being there for them.

And she knew what Anna had sang was true, they did get another start. A start for the better.

**Review! **

**What did you think of the remake of _Do You Wanna a Snowman? _**

**Review responses**

**sierra. steinbrecher- You make sound as if I don't have control over my own story, the twists were planned in advance, some just change as I write them. Remember, this is MY story, I know what I'm doing. Never, and I mean, NEVER question my writing, I don't take it nicely, and I might do something in the story no one likes. Do we have an understanding? Or do you wanna take a risk and see what my extremely creative mind has in store for whoever I choose to kill off? I don't want to make you feel bad, but I've so many encounters with people who either have an issue with how I plan my story, think their better than others, or believe I'll do or am doing something wrong. Can you blame me for being snappy? **

**(Kura: I mean it, this goes to out to all my readers, of ANY story, question my story, my writing, my plot, me in general I understand, but never my creativity. I've already planned what will happen to Hans in _Yellow Fever, _and it won't be pretty. And he isn't going to die, not yet at least. I can be very creative in a characters demise. That's your only waning. **

**Sakura: She isn't lying, push her the wrong way, and something that shouldn't have happened, will happen, and to a main character. So, be wary about how you say tjings, or do you want to see one of the main characters die?) **

**Snowflake- Thanks! **

**Demonicsis- Thanks, and yeah, I really wanted Elsa to have help from as many people possible, and let's face it, Stoick and Fergus would probably give Jack a toy sword right away...Plus, there are three other children who need attention as well. **

**Rychan6- He had a brief cameo this chapter, but won't be fully introduced until later. **

**Overland Haddock- I'm glad it did! **

**cassy1994- Thanks, and I love Tarzan, too! **

**SnowQueen319- Thanks, and it's okay. As for the PM thing, is it turned off? That could be the problem. **


	6. Chapter 5

Anna sighed as she watched the clouds in the sky. Elizabeth held Jack in her arms, the small baby had woken up a few minutes ago. Elsa took him from her and began to feed him.

"Hi!" A familiar snowman appeared. Elizabeth let out a scream and kicked his head off. Kinda like Anna did, when they first met. At least we know where Anna gets her kick strenght from...

The snowman's head flew off and landed in front of Elsa and Jack.

Jack let out a laugh and reached out. His tiny hand grabbed his carrot nose and pulled it out. He waved it around, but it slipped from his grasp and smacked Anna in the head. She, Elsa, and Elizabeth gasped. Jack laughed loudly and clapped his hands.

"Oh!" The snowman yelled, "Quick, Anna, fix me!"

Anna grabbed his nose and placed it in his head, and then, grabbed his head and placed it on his confused body.

"Now I'm perfect!" He smiled and turned to Elizabeth, "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Elizabeth stared at him and smiled slowly.

Olaf turned to Jack, "And is this your baby Elsa?"

Elsa smiled and let out a small laugh,"Yes, his name is Jack and she's my mother, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded and held a hand out. Olaf took it and shook it.

Jack reached over to grab his nose again.

"Oh, nonono!" Elsa chuckled, "Not this time!"

Anna sent her a relieved smile as she rubbed her sore head. Damn that baby could throw...

* * *

"Why don't ye like Jack?" Merida asked Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged. It was only the two of them. Rapunzel had been placed down for a nap earlier.

"There has to be a reason." Merida continued.

"He's just a baby." Hiccup muttered.

"With powers."

"So!"

Merida smiled, "Yer jealous!"

Hiccup scoffed. He turned away from the redhead. Who cared if he had no powers? He had a dragon! That was much cooler than stupid powers!

Merida stared at her friend, rolled her eyes, and walked away. She grabbed her toy horse and began to play.

Hiccup looked back at her and frowned. He wasn't jealous. No, that's just stupid.

* * *

Frederick sighed as he and the other men walked around.

"I'm glad Elsa and Anna found love," he said looking over at Kristoff and Austin. The duo nodded.

"Anna sure has a kick...and a good aim." Kristoff said, "I can still feel the bruises from when she threw my winter supplies to my guts."

"She bought them." Austin retorted.

"As a bribe!"

"It worked, and now, you're the rulers of Arendelle!"

Kristoff snorted and pushed him away. Austin stumbled a bit but didn't fall over. Frederick laughed a bit and turned to Julian, Stoick and Fergus.

"And I can see your children seem to have grown fond of each other." He smiled.

Stoick nodded, "Aye, but it sems as if Hiccup isn't too thrilled about seeing your grandson."

Frederick chuckled, "Give him time."

Fergus laughed, "Aye, soon, he'll be shooting arrows with Merida, flying on a dragon with Hiccup and spreading his creativity with Rapunzel."

Austin chuckled and nodded, "Yes, the girls seem fond of him already. I over heard Rapunzel say she was going to teach him how to paint."

Kristoff snorted, "Anna said she would teach him the fastest way down the stairs, sliding down the railing."

The men chuckled and continued on.

* * *

Elsa smiled as she and Elizabeth watched Anna and Olaf playing with Jack. The baby laughed as Anna tickled him.

Anna yelped.

Elsa and Elizabeth looked up and laughed at what they saw.

Jack held Olaf's nose in his hands. Olaf turned to them and shrugged in a 'what-can-I-do?' way. Anna, despite smiling, backed away slowly, her eyes caught on the orange root.*

Elsa stood up and gathered the baby in her arms. She pried the nose from him and handed to Olaf. "It's almost lunch time. We should head back."

Anna and Elizabeth nodded. They followed Elsa out, Olaf right behind them.

**Review!**

***Carrots, potatoes, and anything else grown under ground are known as roots. You can tell when something is a fruit, when you can see their seeds, basically, seeds that can be seen = fruit. No seeds can be seen = veggie. Thank you, 7th-8th grade after school cooking class! :D**

**So, Olaf is finally introduced into the story. Elizabeth reacts to him like Anna did in the movie. **

**Next time, we see them eating lunch. **

**Also, I make remake some other songs. **

**Review responses**

**Rychan6- Who knows, if anything it'll be something. Maybe funny. **

**SnowQueen319- I can see you did, I've been getting your PMs, so I'm glad you go it to work. **

**Paoshirou Hozomi- Thanks. I'm glad you loved it.**

**Overland Haddock- Glad you loved it. **

**Snowflake- Thanks! **

**cassy1994- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. **


End file.
